The Third Side of War
by Thefinalkey
Summary: In the war between demons and exorcists both sides have their problems. Both sides hold their own corruption, and when both sides of a war are wrong a new side tends to rise. Who will win then? The side of the exorcists? The demons? Or someone else entirely? As they grow, Rin and Yukio will pick a side, but they only know of two. What will the third party do?


**So I didn't realize posting this story deleted a lot of my markings as well as this little opening statement, so here it is again! I'm not sure if this will send anyone an alert, since all I'm doing is fixing this chapter up a bit. If it does, then I'm sorry this isn't a new chapter but I'll be posting the next one tomorrow so hopefully that will make up for it. Bah.**

**Reviews adored, constructive criticism taken with joy, and flames ignored or laughed at.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Satan's Sons**

The priests held their breath, ears ringing in the unnatural silence, waiting anxiously for his return. He had gone up, alone, in an attempt to do what no one else could.

"Do you think…" Murata breathed hopefully.

The others shifted on their feet. They were exhausted. They had fought demons before but this- this was on a whole different level. Kyodo couldn't even remember the last time he had gotten a good nights sleep. None of them could even remember the feeling of peace they had had before those _things_ came.

"Just gotta believe in 'im," Izumi muttered, folding his arms.

Nagatomo looked unconvinced. "But he's the most exhausted out of all of us. He's been doing most of the work too."

"Well that's his fault, isn't it?" Izumi snorted. "Honestly what was he think-"

The stairs creaked and they all whipped their attention forward. Shiro had his shoulders hunched forward, large bags under his eyes. He looked paler than was healthy, but there was a triumphant smirk on his face.

The priests all sank to their knees when he gave them the thumbs up.

"Finally," Murata sobbed, splaying out on the ground.

"Honestly sir," Nagatomo pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why would you bring them here? What have we ever done to deserve this?"

Shiro laughed. "Come on, it's not that bad."

"I haven't slept in days," Kyodo groaned.

"Look on the bright side guys," Izumi shrugged. "Least the blue flames are sealed. Can you imagine the tantrums?"

They all shuddered, even Shiro.

"Right, well, brushing that beautiful imagery to the side," Shiro clapped his hands together. "Let's eat shall we?"

"I just wanna sleep," Murata whined, slightly muffled since his face was still pressed into the ground.

"You can sleep after you eat, so get up."

The hooded figure slipped past the dining room, smirking at the small snores coming from the men at the table. It had been far too easy to slip a sleeping drug into their food. The fourth stair creaked slightly, causing the person to curse before they remembered there was no longer a need for silence. Still, they had been trained to be invisible so the rest of the stairs were taken in greater caution.

The door to the babies' room opened soundlessly and soft footsteps paused at the sight of the cribs. As if angered, the person stormed forward, leaning over the railings menacingly.

Shining blue eyes stared up at the stranger curiously before a wide grin spread across Rin's face. He clapped his hands happily with a burble of delight.

"…Shit," the person cursed, their voice not exactly high-pitched but undoubtedly feminine. She sank to her knees in front of Rin's crib, her hands still holding the railings as she rested her head on the bars. "Shit."

Rin let out a small sneeze, his eyes growing wide at the sound of it. The woman twitched when his eyes began to fill with tears.

"Ah. Hey. No, no, no, don't cry," she stood, hands shooting forward to cup the baby's cheek. Rin blinked at the sudden contact before giggling and latching onto her hand.

"…And now you're not going to let go, are you?" she sighed. "Great. Just great. Now what?"

Using her other hand she dug into her back pocket and pulled out her phone. Hitting the number one speed dial she tucked the phone between her shoulder and her ear and attempted to free herself from Rin's surprisingly strong grip.

There was a small click as the phone connected.

"Shouldn't you be on a mission right now?" a monotone voice drawled.

"Allie," she greeted, scowling as Rin began to chew on her fingers. "We have a problem."

There was a sigh. "What did you do this time?"

"Hey!" She snapped irritably. "Why do you always assume _I_ did something wrong?"

"Because that's what always happens."

"Well not this time," there was a clear pout in her voice. "I told you we shouldn't have trusted those damned Grigori. 'None of our business' my ass."

"Stop rambling and start explaining. I haven't got all day."

"Night, technically." The woman grinned mockingly. "Anyway, you know how they told me to just find a lead and leave the rest to them?" She struggled as Rin clamped onto both of her hands.

"And I told you not to screw anything up before we got paid. Yes, I distinctly remember that conversation."

"Right, well, something didn't really feel right. Not that anything ever does with those bastards, but I decided to follow up on the lead on my own before I told anyone anything. You know, to make sure it wasn't anything crazy dangerous or to see if I could squeeze 'em for a bit more money in the end. We're kind of broke."

"And who's fault do you think that is?" Allie hissed.

"Jim's, I'm pretty sure. Anyway, I found this old monastery and- all right, that's it. Hold on, I'm putting you on speaker phone." Rin was pulling at her hands excitedly, nearly causing her phone to smash to the floor.

"The master of stealth."

"Shut it! My hands are full!"

The woman managed to free one of her hands and reached up to grab her phone before it slipped. Hitting the speakerphone, she set it on the small nightstand that rested between the cribs and pulled Rin up into her arms. "Honestly, how do you have so much energy right now? It's three in the morning!"

"Who are you talking to?" Allie questioned suspiciously.

"Getting to that," the woman shifted as she began to rock Rin back and forth. Hopefully she could get the little brat to fall asleep. At least the other one was still asleep. "So it lead me to this old monastery, and I mean old. The place is falling apart but there are a lot of seals up so no demons or anything. It was confusing though, cause those were some high level seals. Like, upper second-class level seals. And I thought to myself 'why would the Grigori be so desperate for information about another exorcist' cause this is definitely the work of an exorcist. So I snuck in and everyone was acting all suspicious and stuff. This is where it started to get really interesting."

Allie sighed at the rambling. The woman continued on, either not hearing or simply ignoring the sigh. Rin yawned slightly in her arms, making her smirk.

"Allie," the smirk fell from her face. "I couldn't hear much, I didn't want to get too close, but they were talking about the blue flames."

"…What?" Allie hissed.

"I think I know what they're looking for," the woman frowned down at the baby in her arms before looking towards the second crib. She could just barely make out a tuft of hair under the blankets.

"…"

The woman sighed. "You remember the rumors, right? About that woman?"

"It's not possible. Not with those flames."

Rin hiccupped, his eyes drooping.

"We have to tell them we couldn't find anything."

There was an angry huff. "And why exactly should we do that?"

The woman brushed her fingers over Rin's head as he fell asleep in her arms. "They're just babies Allie."

"Babies?" a second voice sounded from the phone, sounding slightly distorted.

"Rain?" the woman stared at her phone. "What are you doing-"

"You mean they're planning to hurt babies?! Why?!"

"My guess?" the woman walked towards the crib and gently set Rin down on the pillows. "These little guys have some seriously messed up family ties."

"That is no excuse! We can't just let that happen!"

"Relax Rain," she chuckled, curiously peeking at the other crib. "I'm not planning on telling the Grigori anything, and Allie won't either."

"Hmph."

"See? She agrees." She reached out and carefully pulled the blanket away, revealing a round, dotted face. "Awwww, would ya look at that. He's got little birthmarks," she cooed.

"Are you in their room you freak?" Allie didn't sound surprised. "Don't stalk other people's kids you dumbass."

"Take a picture!" Rain demanded.

"What? No I won't take a picture! Honestly, if any one here is creepy it's Rain. I'll finish briefing you guys when I get back okay? I think the old guys are gonna wake up soon and I don't really want to be hovering over their kids like a creeper when they wake up."

"But the Grigori-"

She cut Rain off. "Relax. I'll come back tomorrow and set up one of our seals okay?"

"Won't that be a little suspicious?" Allie snorted.

"They'll think I'm just some delinquent kid that loves graffiti. I'm on my way back."

Grabbing her phone she clicked it shut and slid it back into her pocket. She leaned over and stared at the kids one more time. "You know, for Satan's little brats you two sure are adorable. Must get it from your mom." She reached out and patted both of their heads. "The Grigori won't get their hands on you. Rain'll rip em apart before they could even try."

Straightening up she turned on her heel and headed towards the window. Thankfully the seal on it only prevented it from being opened on the outside. Opening the window she swung herself up and out, disappearing into the night.

-00-

**The Next Day**

Shiro tucked the cigarette between his lips and inhaled deeply.

"Damned kids," he grumbled under his breath.

It had been four months since he brought the little brats to the monastery. At least, he was pretty sure it was four months. He could hardly remember anything before the tantrums, tears, and overall chaos. Maybe it was five months. Or a year. It certainly felt like a year to him and the other priests.

He sighed and leaned his back against the wall, looking out into the street. Since the brats were there he could no longer smoke inside so it was becoming a sort of ritual to come stand on the porch as the sun was beginning to set. It was calming. Peaceful. It was also one of the few times the kids were quiet since they were being fed. The gluttons.

There was a small hissing sound to his left, making him sigh. When were the idiotic demons going to learn that they wouldn't be getting in? The last one had nearly been fried to a crisp before it finally gave up and ran away.

He turned his head, expecting a small level demon, and blinked in surprise. A short, hooded teen was spraypainting the main gate.

"Oi!" he called out, annoyed, but didn't bother moving. "Do you know how hard that is going to be to wash out?"

The teen, a girl he guessed from the small frame, stuck her tongue out at him and continued her work.

"Kids these days," Shiro grumbled, taking one last drag of his cigarette before throwing it in the ash tray he had brought out with him. Straightening up, he ambled over to the entryway and leaned against the post, staring at the young delinquent. "If you're gonna be running around vandalizing everything at least make it look good," he snorted, eyeing the slowly forming shape. "What is that, some kind of gang sign? A little girl like you shouldn't be involved in things like that."

The girl huffed, turning to look at him from the under the hood. Shiro raised an eyebrow.

"Are you pouting?"

She turned away. "No! Shut it geezer. If you're not gonna try to stop me then leave me alone."

"Nah," Shiro waved his hand through the air. "Might as well stick around. See what I'll have to clean up later."

The girl snorted, shaking the bottle before continuing her paint job.

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
